Jenny Galguera
Jenny Galguera (2000–2014)Jenny's age is never explicitly mentioned in the game; however, Frank does mention that she had "been on TV since she was 4" and that she was a "star for a decade"—meaning Jenny was 14 years of age at the time of her death. was the victim in Once Upon a Crime (Case #32 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jenny was a 14-year-old teen soap sensation and a child star who played a significant amount of princess roles in her short acting career. Jenny had brown eyes and long brown hair. At the time of her death, she was seen wearing a yellow princess dress accompanied by a silver necklace around her neck, a golden tiara on her head, and a pair of round earrings. Murder details Frank and the player found Jenny embedded with glass shards on the set of The Glass Princess. They sent her body to Roxie, who said that the killer had pushed Jenny into the mirror hard enough to shatter it. They then took a piece of glass debris and stabbed it in her neck, dealing the fatal blow. Roxie found traces of anti-aging cream on the piece of glass, meaning that the killer used anti-aging cream. Relationship with suspects Jenny was to star as the Glass Princess in the movie rendition of Gaston Dumas's book. Gaston was dissatisfied at Jenny urging the production company to change the plot of the book from the story of a war princess to one more watered-down, fairytale version. Meanwhile, producer Horace Foster threatened to fire Jenny for her tardiness. However, he was also pressuring Jenny to star in a possible sequel to the movie despite her adamant refusal. Jenny could not deal with the pressure of being a child star, often consulting Dr Trevor Neuman. Jenny's mother, Miranda, wanted her to carry her legacy as a princess actress, which she did successfully, even surpassing Miranda's fame. Meanwhile, Susan Blair looked forward to playing the witch against Jenny's princess, although Jenny actually thought Susan was mean because she played the villain. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Miranda. After denying involvement, Miranda admitted to killing her own daughter. Miranda was jealous that her daughter was getting more fame than her, so when she went to the studio to see Jenny and saw her reflection on the mirror with Jenny, Miranda became enraged, and slammed her daughter against the mirror and stabbed her in the throat. Judge Dante sentenced her to 30 years in jail for the brutal murder of her own daughter. Trivia *Jenny's physical appearance is most likely inspired by Belle from the Disney media franchise Beauty and the Beast and Princess Rosalinda María Montoya Fiore from the Disney Channel movie Princess Protection Program. *Being 14 years old, Jenny is the youngest victim in the game. *Jenny's death at the hands of her mother is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. Case appearances *Once Upon a Crime (Case #32 of Pacific Bay) *Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; on a clue) Gallery C88Corpse.png|Jenny's body. MirandaBehindBarsPB.png|Miranda Galguera, Jenny's mother and killer. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims